Emmett's birthday treat
by AbbieWalters
Summary: It's Emmett's birthday and Kieron has a surprise for him.


**_This is my first Kimmett Fan Fic if any of you don't like it please tell me and I will delete it. Just to say in this fic Emmett was going out with Claire but dse not any more and Kieron has not got a boyfriend._**

**_I'm sorry if this Fic Seems crap it had taken me almost 3hours to get this written out on my IPad_**

Xxx

It's January 31st and it's Emmett's birthday and this was supposed to be a special day for him but it was not to be as has his girlfriend Claire had split up with him last month ad he told her that he might be gay and he did not know what to do about it until he told her that he wanted to find out which gender he wanted and as soon as she found this out she was not happy and she left him. Then his daughter Kayla and her mother had all so left as well and she did not tell him where they had gone.

So this was his worst birthday ever, Emmett had got out of bed and he got changed into some clothes and left his bedroom and went in to the living room to see that Bronagh and Kieron where Sitting in his living room.

' How on earth did you two get in here.' asked a shocked Emmett

' Well Claire had gave me the key awhile a go when she dumped you and we let ourselves in.' smiled Bronagh

' Well I can see that.' smirked Emmett

' Here you are Emmett, here's your birthday card.' said Bronagh as she chucked it at him

He picked it up off the floor, he opened it and he took one look at it and smiled, now it was Kieron's turn.

' Kieron, babe just give him the card he might like it. ' said Bronagh

' Okay.' said Kieron nervously

Emmett took Kieron's card and he had opened it and took the card out of the envelope and he had seen that his card had said..

' To a special friend on your birthday.'

Emmett looked at the card and then to Kieron and then back to the card and he opened it.

' To my best friend in the world I hope you have a lovely day and many more to come, but there s just one question I would like to ask you.' Emmett had said as he read the card out aloud

He had looked over at Kieron and had seen that he was blushing.

' What is this one question you want to ask me.' smiled Emmett

'Erm... Erm...' Kieron was nervous he knew what he wanted to ask Emmett but no words where coming out of his mouth

' Come on Kieron just tell me.' asked Emmett

' Babe do you want me to ask him for you.' asked Bronagh

' No i can do it.' replied Kieron

' Emmett come here and sit beside me so I can whisper it into your ear.' asked Kieron

' Okay then.' smiled Emmett

When Emmett sat next to Kieron, Kieron leaned into his ear and asked him

' Emmett would you like to go out with me.' whispered Kieron into Emmett's ear and he started to cry.

Emmett had looked at Kieron and then looked away from him.

Kieron knew that he should not have asked him, he was gay and Emmett was straight so there was no way Emmett would want to go out with him.

' I understand if you don't want to I was just being stupid.' said Kieron

Emmett faced Kieron again and had kissed him on the lips, Emmett had pulled away and then looked at Kieron and had seen that Kieron was crying.

Emmett had got his hand and he wiped away Kieron's tears and he kissed him again but longer this time so that there mouths moved together.

' So I take it this means that you to are now going out.'asked Bronagh

' It look like it.' smiled Emmett as he had stopped kissing Kieron and he had picked up Kieron's hand so he could hold it.

Bronagh had screamed and she went over to them and she gave them both a hug and a kiss on there cheeks.

' So Emmett what are we doing for your birthday then.'asked Bronagh as she finished hugging them

' Well I was going to ask you if you could phone up everyone and tell them that we are having a birthday meal.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah ok. Do you want me to tell them that you and Kieron are going out or are you going to surprise them.' asked Bronagh

' We will surprise them.' smiled Emmett as he looked towards his new boyfriend

' Okay them. Where are we having the meal at or do you want me to sort that out.' smiled Bronagh

' Yeah why don't you sort it out and you can text us the directions of the place and the time we will be there for. But for now can you please give me some alone time with my new boyfriend.' asked Emmett

' Yeah okay then.' smiled Broangh

Just before she had left she had told Emmett that he was very special to have Kieron as his boyfriend and she had then left the house.

Once she had left Emmett had turned to Kieron and he had started kissing him again and they could not keep there hands off each other. Emmett had pulled Kieron in to his bedroom and Emmett had managed to open the door and close it again while he was kissing Kieron.

They had both pulled away from each other and they had looked into each others eyes and they laughed together.

Emmett had fell back onto his bed and he pulled Kieron down with him, Emmett had put his arm around Kieron's head while Kieron had placed his arm around Emmett's body and they both fell to sleep.

Xxx

They had both woken up by aloud ringing noise and they had realised that Bronagh had texted them where they where having the meal and the directions and the time which was 7:30pm and now the time was 7:00pm.

They had both got out of bed and they went to the shower and they both got into it together and they started washing each other and then they had started kissing again and this time they could not stop but they had to because they needed to get ready for Emmett's party meal.

When they had finished in the shower they had went in to Emmett's room so they could dry themselves and the get dressed so they could leave.

' Kieron, are you okay with every one knowing about us.' asked Emmett

' Of course I am oaky about this. What about you?' asked Kieron

' Yes i am okay about this.'smirked Emmett

They had both gotten dressed and they had left Emmett's house and they got into his car and they had typed in the directions and they left to that they could get to the place.

Xxx

They had got to the place dead on 7:30pm and they had seen that every one from the show was there.

Emmett had parked up the car and had gotten out and so did Kieron, once they where out of the car Emmett had locked it up and he went over to Kieron and took hold of his hand and they walked into the place together, every one was shocked to see that Emmett and Kieron where holing hands.

' Since when did this happen.' asked every one in unison

' It happened this morning people and can I say I'm very happy at the moment.'smiled Emmett

' Well your about to get even more happier now.' smiled Kieron

When Kieron had said that a girl no more than ten years had walked through the door with here mother.

' Kayla, how did you get here.'smiled Emmett

' Kieron had phoned up mum and he asked her and she said yes.'smiled Kayla as she gave her dad a hug.

' You mister get here now.' smiled Emmett as he pointed at Kieron

Kieron went over to Emmett and Kayla and Emmett kissed him on the lips and said thank you to him for his surprise.

Xxx

Once everyone had the meal and a dance so people had decided to go home as most of them had filming to do tomorrow as do Emmett and Kieron. They had left the party while no one was looking but Kayla had spotted them so she went up to her dad.

' Happy Birthday dad.' smiled Kayla

' Thank you darling.' smiled Emmett he hugged her

' Thank you Kieron for making my dad happy and for being his boyfriend.' smirked Kayla as she hugged him

' No problem Kayla and your dad is lucky to have me as his boyfriend and you as his daughter.' smiled Kieron as he gave her a hug

Emmett had told Kayla that he and Kieron had to go now but he said that e would call her some time, so Kayla had gave him her phone number seen as he had her own phone now.

Xxx

When Kieron and Emmett had arrived back home the had got out of the car and they went in to the house and into their bedroom.

' Thank you for phoning up Kayla's mam for me it means so much to me.' said Emmett as he Stripped out of his clothes and he had started on Kieron's as well.

' It's okay. I'm glad you liked your present.' smiled Kieron as he was finally out of his clothes and he got into bed beside Emmett

' Looks like I will have to plan something nice for valentine's day now.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah you will.' laughed Kieron

' I love you Emmett.' smiled Kieron

' I love you too Kieron.' smiled Emmett

He and Kieron had started kissing until they had both fallen in to a deep sleep thinking about what happened today. Emmett was happy now that he had finally got his boy that he had wanted for over 2 and a half years.

_**The End **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about it **_


End file.
